<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picnic in the Park by forestofsecrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280948">Picnic in the Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets'>forestofsecrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Syo joins Masato and Cecil to view the cherry blossoms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picnic in the Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my cherry blossom viewing story! It may be a little late but they're still saying their spring lines in Shining Live so, like, I'm safe. </p>
<p>This came out really easily. I originally had an idea that was more comedic but as I got writing, I went in a different direction. I do like how this came out and writing it made me hungry!</p>
<p>Made on 05/19/2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as Syo was concerned, life was good when he was moving his body. It got his blood pumping and cleared his head. But a flower viewing party meant a lot of sitting, something that made him restless. While he didn’t mind slowing down on occasion and stopping to smell the roses in life, he was pretty sure that Masato hadn’t moved an inch in the past five minutes.</p>
<p>It was kind of impressive, he had to admit. Syo was not so subtly staring at him to catch any movements. The guy was still breathing, right? Perfectly poised with his legs under him and a cup of tea in his lap, Masato had closed his eyes some time ago. Next to him was Cecil, acting as a shadow. His pose mimicked Masato’s nearly to the letter, save for the occasional correcting of his posture and the cracking open of an eyelid to ensure he maintained his shadow status.</p>
<p>That was fine with Syo because that meant he was granted unrestricted access to all of the snacks and beverages laid out on their blanket. It was only the three of them on this particular blanket, the other members of STARISH and Quartet Night were spread out on two other blankets underneath the cherry blossoms. Each blanket not only hosted different idols but a different variety of refreshments. Syo’s current spot featured food brought by Masato. Syo helped himself to a stick of dango. The tricoloured treat went down easy.</p>
<p>While the other blankets held more lively conversations, Syo found himself unbothered by the silence. It allowed him to tip his head back to observe the very thing they were here for; the cherry blossoms. The delicate pink flowers were just coming into full bloom, fawning out above his head. Their shade of pink varied, some bloomed closer to white. The dark colouring of the branches made the blossoms stand out all the more, perfectly contrasted. When the spring breeze picked up, the flowers danced along with it. The result was often a shower of loose petals raining from above. </p>
<p>It was serene. Maybe Masato was onto something, Syo reasoned. He let his own eyes close, letting his senses take over. The sweetness of the dango remained on his tongue, the light taste was well suited for a spring day. The warmth from the sunlight seeped into his skin, chasing away any lingering chills from the winter. He not only heard that breeze again but felt it, blowing through his hair. It was calming, to be like this. To simply let nature surround his body and take over his senses. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, minutes, maybe more. A deep breath filled his lungs and he opened his eyes.</p>
<p>He was greeted with teasing looks from Masato and Cecil, who had opened their own eyes by now. “What?” Syo reached for another snack, a golden biscuit this time. Masato had made a number of different sweets with a cherry blossom motif; this biscuit was no different. If there wasn’t an actual cherry blossom present, Syo could pick out the faint hint of the ingredient used. “What is it?” They were both looking at him with a certain look on their face.</p>
<p>Masato smiled. “You looked peaceful enough to fall asleep sitting up.” In a practised motion, Masato raised his cup and sipped his tea. Beside him, Cecil did the same while nodding as if to affirm the pianist’s words. “Nature can be enjoyed in many forms. We shouldn’t limit ourselves to one day a year.” More nodding from Cecil.</p>
<p>The words rang true to Syo as well. He scooted forward a bit to be able to reach the thermos of tea laid out. The buttery biscuit was on the salty side and watching the others drink their tea made Syo want some too. “It’s nice when it’s warm though. Can’t play many sports in the winter.” Not outdoors, anyways. The green tea contrasted with the snacks and it kind of amazed Syo how good Masato was at this. “Did you make the tea too?”</p>
<p>A shake of the head this time. “I didn’t. It’s a blend that Camus recommended. When I told him what I planned to make, he suggested it.” Masato selected a piece of mochi, something Syo hadn’t had a chance to try yet. The dessert was pinkened, like most of the menu, to catch the likeness of the cherry blossoms. “He claimed it went especially well with the mochi.” Upon hearing that, both Syo and Cecil got their own mochi to test it out.</p>
<p>The sweet bean paste that filled the treat proved delicious, matching with the tea better than the dango. The three idols ate in peace, each taking their time to preform a taste test. It let Syo’s eyes wander upwards once more, up to what the mochi was fashioned after. The pale pink blossoms hadn’t moved, not that Syo expected them to. This piece of Japan’s cultural heritage would be here for a long time to come, he was sure of it.</p>
<p>As such.</p>
<p>“Otoya!” Syo hollered over to a neighbouring blanket. When a red head perked up with his face stuffed with food, Syo yelled more. “Did you bring the ball?” Otoya’s head ducked down for a moment before he lifted the soccer ball high above his head with both hands. </p>
<p>Sitting around was well and good but Syo preferred to move. Kicking a ball around on a spring day was as ideal as Syo could imagine. Warm but not hot enough to build up too much of a sweat. He took another stick of dango and managed to stuff all three in his mouth at once, downed the rest of his tea, thanked Masato for the snacks, and stood to join Otoya in playing some soccer. </p>
<p>The only thing better than viewing the cherry blossoms was running around in a storm of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought Cecil was pretty funny cause he thinks Masa is a "window into the heart of Japan" so I wanted to write that. This story was a good opportunity to! Syo got stuck with those two weirdos, aha~</p>
<p>I also pictured Otoya holding that soccer ball up like Simba and that made me laugh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>